


This and That

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [125]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Really, Sam doesn'tcare.





	This and That

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #368 – Sleep

Sam's down on the floor because Gene's made himself at home on the cot, but Sam wants to make it obvious, he doesn't _care_. 'Have fun with that bed of bloody nails. It's tortuous.'

'You're tortuous.' Sam groans as Gene chuckles. 'Seriously – whine, whine, whine, that's all you ever do.' He quiets down with a final 'Get some kip, Dorothy', rolls over and is quickly snoring; Sam's left staring into the darkness, wide awake. He really doesn't want to be stuck on the floor. He wishes Gene knew how to share.

If he cared about anything, shouldn't it be that?


End file.
